Relle's Birthday Gift!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: This is a Birthday gift to one of my most treasured friends! I am so sorry I forgot... :( I hope you still had a great birthday and I will try with all my heart not to let this happen again! DX Anyway, Happy Belated Birthday, Relle! (Majorelle) P.S. I don't know this character's personalities so, there will be lots of OCCness and cliches. *Note Inside!*


**NOTE: OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY, GUYS! I had updated the story that wasn't it! This is so embarrassing! DX Thanks to 'Stocky-parker-dog' for pointing it out! Thank you so much! And thanks to 'QUEENSPELLER67' for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow x Red ~ A visit to the Park!<strong>

A girl with blond hair stepped out of her house with a yellow mouse Pokémon riding on her shoulder.

She was wearing a yellow dress with a red apron-like thing on top. She wore brown boots. Her hair was styled in a pony tail and on top of her head she wore a straw hat.

The girl's green eyes were filled with excitement as she hurried down the path to the park. She bowed her head shyly as she continued walking while being careful not to run into anyone.

Her Pokémon, a Pikachu, cried out in happiness as they arrived at their destination. Her trainer looked up before looking eye with a black-haired guy.

Smiling to her self as a small blush rushed to her check, she started making her way towards him. He was currently sitting on a bench with his Pikachu, who ran to her Pikachu.

Both Pokémon happily chatted away as the girl waved her hand in greetings.

"Hey, Red. How have you been?" The girl questioned as she took a seat next to him, turning her body slightly to the side to have a view of the person she was speaking to.

"Good. I see Chu-Chu was excited to come here," He said as he pointed towards their Pokémon who were running around happily.

"Yeah, she could wait to arrive," She said as she smiled fondly towards her friend. "By the way, how long are you going to be staying in town?"

"Well, you see. That's the thing, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow but I didn't want to leave until I talked with you," Red responded as he looked slightly to the right, his eyes looking at anything but her disappointed expression.

"Oh. That's a bit quick don't you think?" She joked as she gave a slight laugh to try to make things easier for him. She could tell when ever he was troubled, stressed or even frustrated, she just knew him that well.

And that was one of the many things he loved about her.

Red nodded as he tried to think of how to approach the subject.

"Yellow, I was wondering if you would like to come to travel with me?" He questioned as he moved his head lightly to see her expression.

Yellow looked at him, she noticed his slight blush that he was trying to conceal and the slight nervous look on his eyes. She smiled shyly as a blush of her own started to tint her pale skin, but she didn't mind.

She took his hand and hold it as she stared at him straight in the eyes, at the moment she wanted nothing more than to run and hide on her room but she did everything possible not to let the thought get the best of her.

"I would love to Red," She answered.

And for the first time since she arrived at the park, she saw a smile grow on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf x Green ~ Strong and Independent!<strong>

"I can't believe him, how dare he have the nerve to say that to my face?" A long-haired brunette muttered to herself angrily as she walked down the road.

She had been taking a small walk around the town when she ran to her rival and friend, Green. They had started catching up before Green made one a comment that she disagreed with. Needless to say, they parted ways in a sour note.

While she had been out, the night had started to fall on them and she had decided to leave.

All the way back, she had been doing nothing but muttering to herself and planning on ways to prove him wrong. When suddenly, she heard a wolf-whistle coming from an ally way near her.

She narrowed her eyes at it cautiously, as she took a few hesitant steps as far away from it as she could.

It didn't do much as she heard footsteps make their way closer to the mouth of the ally. Soon enough a person revealed itself, the lamp posts light not being bright enough for her to observe the person better.

She scowled, she could feel a bit of wariness but stopped herself as she remembered the conversation she currently had with Green. Her mind went into fast drive as thought, ideas and plans ran through her mind.

The man, who she had come to see was drunk started to stagger over to her with an empty beer bottle on his hands. With every step he took, she took two to the opposite direction. In no time, the man had crossed the road and stood on the same side as she had been, he started to advance towards her but luckily, she was far enough for him to take a while to reach.

She took two red and white Pokeballs from her back pocket before she released them, being careful that the man hadn't seen.

From behind her appeared a Charizard and a Venasaur, they stood next to her protectively as they got into a fighting stance.

"I suggest you don't try coming closer or I will have them attacking you," She said, her voice calm but if you paid close attention you could hear the wariness hidden within.

The man looked at her with a funny and weird smiled, as he openly laughed in her face.

"You, b-beating me? Please, s-sweeth-heart, lets save you the embarrassment and just come with me peacefully," The man said, stuttering and slurring over his words as he gave a few steps forward.

"I am warning you, this will not end pretty if you continue, so stop!" She cried, her eyes showing her annoyance and frustration. Either he was too drunk to hear her or he just ignored her, (She thought it was the latter) for he continued moving forward without a care in the world.

"Alright, I warned you! Charizard, Flamethrower, Venasaur, Razor Leaf!" She commanded in a second and both Pokémon started to prepare for their attacks. The man's eyes widen as he stopped in his tracks.

He looked uncertain for a moment before he dropped to the floor, barely missing both incoming attacks that he would have received for sure.

"Leaf! Come on!" A male voice shouted from farther away in the streets as the figure of a boy with spiky hair became known through the darkness of the night.

As soon as he appeared into the light, he stopped. He looked closer and saw the guy on the floor and Leaf with her Pokémon out in a fighting mode. He frowned but before he could talk, the guy on the floor, got up and send out a Pokémon.

He got on it and tried to hold on as best as he could, he shouted at Leaf and the male as he rode of on his Rapidash.

Both Leaf and the male, sweat-dropped as they saw the man fall of the Rapidash a various of times before he managed to get out of sight.

"What was that?" He asked as he approached Leaf, who was returning her Pokémon to her Pokeballs.

"Someone who thought they could manipulate me," Leaf responded with a scowl on her face.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Why do you care because I'm a girl? Is that it, Green? Am I too girly to defend my self?" Leaf inquired irritatedly as she turned her back to him.

"Look, Leaf. I didn't mean it okay, it just slipped, alright?" Green said as his voice started to rise a little bit.

"Well, it sure didn't seem like that way to me," She muttered angrily as she crossed her arms.

Green send her a glare.

"It was an accident, okay? Are you happy now?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"A bit but I'm still annoyed at you," She answered, making him grin a bit.

"Don't worry it will pass, no one can stay mad at me for long," He responded.

Leaf raised an eyebrow as her scowl disappeared and was replaced with a cheeky smirk.

"Wanna bet?" She questioned.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so what did you guys think? This is a Birthday gift to one of the most amazing person I have ever met of FF, Relle! (Majorelle) She is amazing, strong, kind, independent, sweet and funny! This girl is something you won't believe.<strong>

**So, first of: This was rushed, like really rushed. I thought her birthday hadn't passed and when I checked yesterday, it said it was September 5! Like, I am so late! :'( I am so sorry, Relle! I didn't remember, lately I don't remember a lot of stuff and I mean a LOT of stuff. :( I can't believe this passed and I didn't even noticed. I am so sorry girl and I hope you can forgive me for such a late birthday gift, and it was so rushed. DX**

**Second, I don't know these characters well so they are extremely OOC. I am so sorry for that as well but I gave It my best shot. :)**

**Yellow: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
